Electronic apparatuses such as televisions, tuners, set-top boxes, etc., for receiving various types of digital broadcasting such as digital satellite broadcasting, digital terrestrial television broadcasting, and 110 degrees east longitude CS digital broadcasting are known. Such an apparatus is equipped with a card connector which stores a card such as a BS Conditional Access Systems card (B-CAS card) to enable digital broadcasting to be received so as to limit recipients of video or audio digital data.
The card connector may be equipped with an ejection prevention mechanism which prevents the stored card for enabling digital broadcasting to be received from being ejected. According to a conventional eject prevention mechanism, ejection prevention must be released manually when the card is inserted and manually engaged again after the card has been inserted.